


Anchor

by Nikka001



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has a Panic Attack after remembering the crash. Felicity pulls him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, I did in fact make them a few years younger just to fit with the High School/College ages. Hope you enjoy!

He's only been back 6 months and his mother has already enrolled him in school. Five years ago, he was torn from his family. Ripped from the comfort of his home because of some stupid storm. He lost everything that night. His belongings, his father. Everything he was, died that night. But the memories? Of everything he had to endure? Those stuck with him. And now, here he is. Walking down the hallway, all eyes on him, towards his first class of the day. The whispers followed him down the hall until he rounded the corner at the end. Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, he slumped against the wall, sliding down to the floor. Covering his face with his hands, he blocked out the sounds around him, letting the fast beats of his heart fill his ears. Flashes of lightning and cracks of thunder echoed in his thoughts as he squeezed his eyes shut tight. Voices called out to him through the foggy memories, the fear and anguish of that night rushing back. He remembers as the waves crashed down on the ship, pulling them under. Oliver's breathing became heavy as he struggled to breathe, the feeling of water entering his lungs all too familiar. Within seconds, he was on the verge of tears. He all but passed out when a warmth rushed over him. Someone was calling his name through the fog. Through the thick fog he reached for the voice, the only comfort he could feel in this moment. Finally, as he blinked away the tears, he saw her. Long, yellow hair, and a soft smile. He knows her. He knows that smile. That smile means the world to him. As does the owner. 

"Felicity." Her name feels so normal on his lips. So comforting. Her smile grows wider when she realizes she got through to him. 

"Hey. Welcome back to the land of the living." He smiled at her cheesy joke, the familiar feeling warming his heart. His eyes glanced down at his hands in his lap. Hers were holding tight to his as if acting as an anchor back to reality. He gave her hand a small squeeze, an action that told her, thank you. 

"You scared us." Her voice was small, but he heard it all the same, "You scared me." 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't ever do that again." 

"Okay." 

And he didn't. At least, not without Felicity by his side. And she was. For the next 60 years of their lives, she was right there with him. His anchor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! More to come!!


End file.
